


Dernière journée

by Scorpio_no_Caro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_no_Caro/pseuds/Scorpio_no_Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus est mort, tué par Hyoga. Milo souffre, seul. Puis, il y a cette horrible nuit qui va les mener tous devant le Mur des Lamentations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dernière journée

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya que vous reconnaîtrez aisément appartient à Masami Kurumada. Je ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

Un autre matin. Chaque fois que je m'éveille, je n'ai qu'une envie, me rendormir. Pendant mon sommeil, mes rêves sont le seul endroit où je te vois encore vivant. Je voudrais dormir toujours, pour toujours être avec toi. Je n'aurais pas cru que la solitude que je ressens chaque jour un peu plus pesante, aurait pu être si douloureuse. Chaque fois que je m'éveille, la réalité me rappelle cruellement que tu n'es plus là. Alors je m'épuise toute la journée en espérant que la fatigue qui me broie le corps me permettra de dormir plus longtemps, pour te rejoindre dans mes rêves et être à tes côtés.

J'y ressens ta présence comme si tu étais encore là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ? J'ignorais la nature de mes sentiments pour toi jusqu'à ce que je te perde. Tu avais pris une si grande place dans ma vie que je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. En dehors des entraînements et des gardes, j'aimais passer du temps avec toi. J'adorais t'écouter parler même si tu n'étais pas très bavard. Tout ce que tu disais était intéressant, spirituel, intelligent. Il y avait de la noblesse et de l'élégance dans chacun de tes mouvements. Dans ta façon de rejeter tes cheveux sur ton épaule, dans ta manière de t'asseoir en croisant les jambes, dans ta démarche fière et altière. J'étais le seul à qui tu réservais tes rares sourires. Dans ses moments là, ton visage se parait d'une beauté qui me faisait presque suffoquer. Tes yeux si glacials se mettaient à briller d'une lueur chaude et flamboyante. Lors de nos parties d'échecs, je voyais de la fierté dans tes yeux lorsque je te mettais échec et mat. Je n'ai jamais su si je gagnais vraiment ou si tu me laissais gagner pour ne pas que je me décourage.

Avec toi, j'ai découvert Mozart, Wagner, Ravel ou encore Baudelaire, Rabelais ou Molière. Grâce à toi, j'ai compris la portée de leurs œuvres. Tout semblait si clair avec toi, même lorsque tu te lançais dans des explications qui parfois me dépassaient un peu. Mais je ne me lassais pas de t'écouter. Ta voix avait le pouvoir de m'apaiser. Elle pénétrait en moi par tous mes sens. Elle charmait mon ouïe, je voyais les mots sortir de ta bouche et je les sentais toucher ma peau. Chacun avait une fragrance qui lui était propre et une saveur unique. Tu m'envahissais complètement et je ne le savais pas.

Lorsque nous étions de garde, j'attendais avec impatience de te retrouver. C'est ainsi que nous avons passé notre première nuit ensemble à discuter de tout et de rien devant la porte de la Chambre Sacrée où était censée dormir notre Déesse.

Nous étions jeunes et crédules, à l'époque. Notre destin était en train de s'accomplir et nous l'ignorions. C'est pour cela que dans mes rêves, j'ai l'impression de nous offrir une autre histoire. Je suis avec toi, je t'aime et j'imagine que tu m'aimes aussi. Nous avons une vie simple, normale. Nous ne sommes pas des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Nous sommes juste deux hommes qui avons découvert qu'aimer un autre homme peut être beau, fort et absolument merveilleux.

Mais ce matin encore, je me réveille et tu disparais. Je sens que j'ai de moins en moins la force et l'envie de continuer sans toi. Pourtant, il y a Athéna. C'est à elle que je me raccroche pour assurer une journée de plus. Parce que je crois en ses valeurs. Je sais que toi aussi tu y croyais, mais alors que je te pensais si subtil et perspicace, tu n'as pas compris que Hyoga était dans le vrai. Qu'il combattait réellement pour la Paix, l'Amour et la Justice. Moi je l'ai compris et je l'ai laissé traverser mon Temple. Si seulement j'avais su… J'étais persuadé qu'il trouverait les mots pour te faire douter de tes convictions comme il m'a fait douter des miennes. Mais était-ce le fait qu'il avait été ton disciple qui t'a aveuglé ? Puisque tu étais le maître, tu ne pouvais qu'avoir raison et lui tort.

Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde pour te revoir vivant un instant, pour avoir l'opportunité de t'avouer mes sentiments, pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu me manques. Ton absence a créé un vide abyssal dans mon cœur. Je meurs à petit feu. Chaque jour qui passe voit ma volonté s'affaiblir. La douleur prélève un peu plus jour après jour, son tribut sur mes forces et malgré Athéna, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir encore tenir. Je sais qu'elle connait ma détresse et qu'elle me soutient. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me lever le matin, à te quitter quand je m'éveille.

Quand j'ai senti ton cosmos s'éteindre définitivement, j'ai ouvert la bouche à la recherche d'air. Je venais de prendre un coup de poing dans la poitrine et je ne pouvais plus respirer. C'est là que j'ai compris. Je voulais te rejoindre mais je devais garder mon Temple. J'aurais dû te rejoindre…

Chaque jour que les Dieux m'accordent, je vais sur ta tombe et j'y dépose une fleur de Lys. C'est le symbole de la royauté en France. Tu es Français et pour moi tu avais autant de dignité et de charisme qu'un roi. Un Lys blanc. Je ne connais pas sa signification dans le langage des fleurs, mais pour moi c'est la seule qui te convienne. J'inonde de mes larmes la pierre tombale où il n'y a presque rien d'écrit.

 

**Camus**

**Chevalier d'Or du Verseau**

**1966 – 1986**

 

Tu n'étais qu'à l'aube de ta vie et sans toi, je suis au crépuscule de la mienne.

Trois lignes gravées sur un morceau de granit gris pour dire qu'il y a eu un Chevalier d'Or qui s'appelait Camus et qu'il est mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Mort au combat ! Et comment pourrait-on mourir autrement quand on est au service d'une Déesse qui protège la Terre et les Hommes des forces du Mal ?

Tous les jours, je lis ces trois lignes et je suis révolté parce que tu ne te résumes pas à ces quelques mots si définitifs, si froids, si terribles. Non, tu étais bien plus que ça. Pour moi, tu étais un être magnifique, rayonnant et pendant quelques années, tu as illuminé ma vie d'une façon qui ne s'éteindra pas tant que je vivrai. Je ferai vivre ton souvenir. Tu vivras à travers moi.

Aujourd'hui, je ne vis que pour Athéna. C'est elle qui me maintient en vie. A l'intérieur, je suis comme mort. Mon amour pour toi hurle seul dans le néant de mon âme car personne ne lui répond. Mon cœur est sec comme mes yeux. Je n'ai plus de larmes à verser, je n'y arrive plus. Je ne vis que dans l'attente qu'un prochain ennemi aura raison de moi. Je sais, c'est trahir mon serment envers Athéna. Mais dans mon cœur, mon amour pour toi a supplanté mon amour pour Elle. Oh, je ferai mon devoir jusqu'au bout, je la protègerai en donnant ma vie s'il le faut. J'aimerais juste en avoir rapidement l'occasion. Ainsi, je te rejoindrai, où que tu sois, je te retrouverai. Et comme dans mes rêves, nous serons alors ensemble. Je pourrai enfin te dire que je t'aime.

Je n'aurais pas cru qu'une telle souffrance puisse exister. Elle est mille fois pire que la pire des blessures physiques que j'ai pu ressentir. Elle s'insinue dans le cœur et l'esprit et comme un acide, elle ronge et corrode toute volonté de vivre, toute tentative de penser avec optimisme. Elle m'empêche de voir les couleurs, autour de moi, tout se décline en nuances de gris de plus en plus sombre à mesure que les jours passent…

Les batailles se sont enchaînées. Athéna et les Chevaliers en sont sortis vainqueurs et la Paix règne sur la Terre. J'en suis heureux pour les Hommes, mais moi il va falloir que j'attende encore pour te retrouver.

Ce matin, lorsqu'à mon réveil je t'abandonne encore, j'ignore que cette journée va me voir passer de l'euphorie la plus totale au désespoir le plus profond. Les heures s'égrainent, interminables, l'atmosphère se fait lourde. Mon sixième sens s'affole, j'appelle mon armure. Mû, Aldébaran, Aïolia et Shaka font de même, je le sens. Je suis le dernier rempart entre le danger que je pressens et Athéna, si mes compagnons flanchent. La menace ne se précise pas quant à sa nature mais elle se rapproche. Je sens des cosmoénergies qui ne me sont pas inconnues s'introduire dans le Sanctuaire et même dans le Temple d'Athéna. Je me précipite dans les escaliers pour rejoindre ma Déesse. Je la trouve inquiète mais sereine.

C'est là que je découvre Kanon, le frère jumeau de Saga. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma Déesse accepte sa présence. Malgré ses explications, je ne peux tolérer qu'un homme tel que lui puisse se poser en défenseur d'Athéna et du Temple des Gémeaux. Mais tout s'enchaîne très vite. Il résiste à mon Aiguille Ecarlate et je dois bien convenir qu'il est sincère dans son repentir. L'amure d'Or des Gémeaux le reconnaît digne de la revêtir pour combattre ce nouvel ennemi.

Mais je n'oublie pas que j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'impossible. Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût. Si c'est la vérité, je n'ose imaginer ce que cela implique. Je sais qu'Aldébaran est mort, tué par un Spectre d'Hadès. Je me décide à quitter mon Temple pour rejoindre Mû et Aïolia dans le Temple de la Vierge. Je sais que Shaka affronte seul trois Spectres, trois renégats. Et tu en fais partie. J'étais euphorique en percevant ta présence, c'était tellement incroyable et inattendu que sur le moment je n'ai pas compris ce que ça voulait dire. Pour que tu sois en vie, seule la trahison était envisageable. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu t'étais vendu à Hadès. Et pourtant…

Quand je suis entré dans la sixième Maison, Shaka vous avait presque tués, toi, Shura et Saga. Vous ne teniez debout que par miracle. Malgré ce Surplis que tu portais, j'ai dû retenir mes larmes de joie de te revoir vivant. Tu étais mourant ou presque mais tu étais si beau. Même vide ton regard était toujours aussi glacial et flamboyant.

Je me suis rangé aux côtés du Lion et du Bélier avec les Bronze. J'ai voulu vous achever mais Saga m'en a empêché. L'Athéna Exclamation aurait dû nous anéantir tous, mais ces satanés Chevaliers de Bronze s'en sont mêlés. J'allais vous tuer quand Athéna est intervenue.

Pendant que je te soutenais pour atteindre son Temple, je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je sentais ton corps contre le mien et même au travers du métal de nos armures, j'avais l'impression de sentir la chaleur de ta vie. Oui, tu étais bien vivant. Et même si mon cœur battait la chamade, mon esprit ne pouvait se résoudre à te pardonner ce que tu venais d'essayer de faire. Tuer Athéna.

Mais alors que je pensais qu'elle allait nous ordonner de vous exécuter, elle a donné la dague à Saga et s'est jetée dessus. Athéna morte, je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre. J'ai bien tenté de te tuer, de t'étrangler de mes propres mains, mais Kanon, qui savait pourquoi la Déesse avait fait ça, nous a tout expliqué. Vous deviez repartir porter la dépouille d'Athéna à Hadès. Il ne vous restait que peu de temps. J'ai compris alors votre sacrifice, ton sacrifice. J'ai voulu t'avouer mon amour, mais déjà nous étions partis pour la forteresse de l'Empereur des Ténèbres.

J'ai su quand tu t'es transformé en poussière d'étoiles aux premières lueurs du jour, dans les bras de Hyoga. Je l'ai senti dans chaque fibre de mon corps alors que j'affrontais Radamanthe aux côtés d'Aïolia et de Mû. Ensuite, ce fut le Cocyte et le Mur des Lamentations. Et là, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Tu étais là, avec tous les autres, dans ta splendide armure d'Or que tu portes si bien. A croire que tu ne la sens pas, tant tu sembles aisé dans tes mouvements. Je voudrais encore une fois t'avouer que je t'aime parce que maintenant je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Est-ce que je vais enfin mourir et te retrouver ?

La flèche d'Aïoros file comme un rayon lumineux vers ce maudit Mur, emportant avec elle notre cosmos, notre vie. Je sens ta présence à mes côtés. Tu me communiques ta force, ta tendresse… ton amour ? Alors que ma vie va s'écraser contre cette muraille aux tréfonds des Enfers, je peux enfin t'avouer que je t'aime. Je sens ta joie, ton bonheur comme tu dois ressentir les miens. Je n'ai pas peur, je suis avec toi et avec nos compagnons. J'ai accompli mon devoir dignement. L'immensité de tes sentiments pour moi me submerge, m'envahit complètement et de toutes mes forces je te donne mon amour, je te l'offre, je veux que tu saches avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans un univers de bonheur indicible.

Je verse à nouveau des larmes, mais cette fois ce sont des larmes de joie. Mon amour pour toi ne hurle plus seul dans le néant de mon âme. Il hurle son existence dans nos âmes et nos cœurs unis éternellement par l'Amour.

Maintenant, je peux mourir heureux…

 


End file.
